


you drive me wild (you know you do)

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaehyun's boyfriend is flirting with him and Yuta doesn't know what to do.(or, Yuta's just an oblivious idiot.)





	you drive me wild (you know you do)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_II](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_II) collection. 



> or me is too lazy to tag anything

Yuta plays with his fingers nervously as Youngho moves closer towards him, so close until he can smell the cologne he’s wearing and the hint of liquor from his breath.

 

“-and Doyoung’s face! You should’ve seen that!” Youngho laughs obnoxiously, placing one of his large hands on Yuta’s thigh.

 

Normally, Yuta would feel very flattered that someone is attempting to make a move on him. But as much as he likes to sleep around with people and keeping it casual, he still has his bro codes intact and they’re currently being challenged by Youngho. Who happens to be Jaehyun’s boyfriend. Jaehyun, his friend who’s got a dimply smile and sticks around even though he knows that Yuta’s a sassy little bitch.

 

The bar is crowded with students as usual and Yuta curses Taeyong for ditching him last minute. He needs a good drink after the good ol’ physics exam and Taeyong was supposed to be lending his ear for Yuta to scream into. Fifteen minutes later Yuta was contemplating whether to go back to his apartment (because it’s really pathetic when you’re in the club _alone_ ) when someone shouts his name. It was Youngho and his group of friends.

 

Funny now that he thinks about it. According to his novels, athletes don’t date each other. Especially when they’re rivals. And captains of their teams. The rule doesn’t seem to apply to Youngho and Jaehyun, though. They seem to be getting along just _too_  well with each other.

 

Speaking of which, Youngho’s hand is still on his thigh. Yuta is doomed if Jaehyun finds out that his boyfriend is sticking _just_ too close to him.

 

Yuta is not Yuta if he’s not unlucky, because the second he plans to tell Youngho politely to remove his hand from his thigh, he spots Jaehyun, standing proudly with his height and his fringe brushed over to the side. The white skinny pants hugs his strong thighs and his black short-sleeved tee shows off his biceps. Yuta unknowingly licks his lips as his mind wanders off to a sacred place called dirty thoughts in common English. Yuta shakes his head, throwing the visual animation of Jaehyun holding him up against a wall with his strong arms out of his brain. If Taeyong were here, he would’ve smacked him silly. Taeyong has always been a prunish grandfather in needs of sex and vitamin C.

 

Jaehyun doesn’t seem to notice him (yet) and that’s good. Now Yuta just needs to scram before Jaehyun decides that he needs to drink. The last thing he want is to piss his friend off by some stupid misunderstanding.

 

“You look really good in this shirt,” Youngho suddenly says and Yuta whips around to face him, face red. Annoyed that he still manages to blush even in this unfortunate situation (he’s thirsty for praises, so what), he hides it with a huff.

 

“Oh my God! I am _so_  done!” Yuta throws his hands up in the air, “Why are you being like this? You have a boyfriend!” Not wanting to hear and gauge Youngho’s reaction to his statement, he turns his attention back to his drink and gulps it in one go. He gets one second before he’s spluttering it back out, the burn on his throat feels scratchy.

 

“Moon fucking Taeil what the fuck did you put in this?” He questions the bartender-slash-his-chemistry-partner who only shrugs.

 

“It’s my new experimental drink,” the older answers calmly, not blinking. Yuta wants to smash his glass to Taeil’s forehead but his momma says good boys don’t do violence.

 

“I am _not_  your lab rat!”

 

“Uh, yes you are,” Taeil retorts like it’s the most obvious answer in the world before turning away from Yuta and making his way to another customer, ignoring Yuta’s shouts of his name.

 

Yuta curses himself for being unlucky as fuck as per usual and curses Taeyong for not being able to come with him today. He reminds himself to bribe Ten and make him steal Taeil’s precious stack of amateur porn videos and send them to his mother with a single white rose.

 

“You’re very loud for a short human being,” Youngho’s deep voice sounds amused and a little bit mocking. Yuta doesn’t like to be mocked.

 

“Oh please, tell me something I don’t know,” Yuta turns his head and gives him a saccharine sweet smile, “and if I hear you calling me short one more time, one of these days you’ll wake up and suddenly find yourself dickless.”

 

Youngho wolf-whistles. “And very feisty too. I wonder if you can speak like this as I fuck you into the mattress,” the taller says light-heartedly as if he’s referring to the daily weather.

 

Yuta’s jaws go slack and he’s forming a very smart comeback when a large hand comes up to the small of his back and Yuta jumps, surprised.

 

He doesn’t need to turn around to see who it is. Jaehyun tends to be very generous when he’s spraying his cologne and the smell of sea salt and wood sage fills his nose ad Yuta needs to bite his tongue so he doesn’t purr. He loves Jaehyun’s smell.

 

But really, his luck fucks off the moment he met and chose Taeyong to be his best friend. Amidst of dealing with two asswipes, he forgot that Jaehyun is in the exact same room as they are and Jaehyun’s boyfriend is still sitting right beside him. At least Youngho’s hand is not on his thigh anymore.

 

Jaehyun clears his throat to make his presence known and Yuta jumps again. He takes a deep breath before turning to face Jaehyun.

 

“Jae! I didn’t know you’d be here!” Yuta says a little bit too enthusiastically, smiling sweetly at the taller boy, hoping to the Gods that Jaehyun would spare his life for flirting (okay at least he wasn’t the one who started it and he didn’t encourage it at all) with his boyfriend.

 

Jaehyun’s eyes are fond as he looks at Yuta before he leans down and places a soft peck on Yuta’s cheek. “Coach was hard on us today. I could use a good drink,” and his dimples pop out and Yuta’s swooning all over again. Jaehyun’s dimples may or may not be the cause of his future demise.

 

But then to Yuta’s horror, Jaehyun suddenly senses that there is another presence beside them because he sweeps his gaze to Youngho, who’s just sitting there with an amused smirk, his longs legs spread wide open, watching them carefully.

 

“Johnny,” Jaehyun addresses him coldly and oh no, Yuta just officially ruined a relationship between two hot guys.  

 

“Jaehyun,” the sitting male nods his head, the smirk still on his lips. To be very honest, Youngho looks hot as fuck today too. Yuta doesn’t know what’s with basketball captains and sinfully tight jeans, but he’s definitely not complaining. Even though Johnny is an asshole Yuta is man enough to admit that he stole a few glances at his crotch because woah. Youngho’s ego is not the only thing that’s big.

 

“Mind if I borrow him for a while?” Jaehyun flashes a smile but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes and Yuta knows him well enough that he doesn’t actually mean it. Oh my God, for once Yuta hopes that Youngho will say that he minds because he’s about to be dragged into an empty alley and Jaehyun’s going to break his neck for hanging around too close with his boyfriend.

 

But as always, Yuta’s unluckiness never disappoints, because Youngho opens his arms wide and says, “By all means.”

 

Youngho gives Yuta one last wink as the latter shots him panicked looks as Jaehyun grabs his wrist and drags him away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They’ve been standing awkwardly with Yuta resting his back against the wall while Jaehyun just paces around in front of him, sometimes even messing with his hair. If Jaehyun wants to kill him, Yuta would like to request a last wish before he dies. He would like to throw rotten eggs at Taeyong’s precious black Mercedes, and he would like to be buried alongside his limitless collection of figurines.

 

Deep in his thoughts, Yuta doesn’t realize that Jaehyun’s already standing in front of him until he feels his warm breath puffing into his face.

 

Yuta looks up to see Jaehyun’s face and feels immediately bad as he sees the pained look. Jaehyun opens his mouth to say something but Yuta cuts him off.

 

“I’m so sorry!” Yuta exclaims, “It was not how it looked like! I was not flirting with your boyfriend, it’s all just a huge misunderstanding!”

 

Jaehyun furrows his eyebrows in confusion, silently encouraging Yuta to continue.

 

Yuta takes a deep breath. “So I had a really bad day today and Taeyong was supposed to come with me but he ditched me and I was left alone but then I knew that I need a drink to help me forget about that godforsaken exam so I stayed but then I met with Youngho and his group of friends and he started talking to me but he’s also quite tipsy so you couldn’t really blame him for what he said- oh my God please don’t break up because of me, Jaehyun, because I won’t be able to forgive myself if that happens-“

 

He is cut off as Jaehyun surges forward and kisses him. Yuta opens his mouth in a gasp and Jaehyun uses that chance to push in his tongue. The taller keeps Yuta’s head in place by holding the back of his neck, his fingers sometimes squeezing and Yuta moans into his mouth.

 

Jaehyun presses his body flush against Yuta’s and the latter can feel the growing erection on his thigh. But suddenly Yuta’s reminded that Jaehyun is taken and it takes all of his willpower to place his hands on Jaehyun’s chest and push him away, a string of saliva still connecting their lips. It’s hot but on the same time it’s not.

 

“W-Why do- Why the heck did you do that?!” Yuta exclaims, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

Jaehyun laughs. “Very funny, Yuta,” he moves forward to kiss Yuta again but the shorter stops him by putting a hand between them and backing against the wall.

 

“No. You have a boyfriend, this is not right,” _no matter how much I liked kissing you._

 

Jaehyun looks at him like he grew another head before realization seems to dawn upon him.

 

“Wait. You’re actually being serious?” His deep voice raises an octave higher and Yuta bitterly remarks that he sounds like a helium-inhaling squirrel.

 

“Of course I’m being serious! What the fuck are you on about?” Yuta demands, now a little bit confused at Jaehyun’s weird reaction. Of course he’s not kidding!

 

Jaehyun gapes at him and Yuta, once again, bitterly notes that he looks hot even when like this and life. Is. Just. So. Unfair.

 

The taller huffs out an incredulous laugh, looking a little bit torn. “I don’t know where you got the idea,” Jaehyun raises one eyebrow, “but Johnny and I are _definitely_  not dating. I thought it was obvious that we hate each other’s guts!”

 

Now it’s Yuta’s turn to gape. “W-What? B-But,” Yuta clears his throat to get himself together. “I saw you guys! After the match! Inside the locker room! You were rolling on the floor half naked!” His hands fly to every direction trying to explain himself and one almost hit Jaehyun.

 

“We were not- We didn’t have sex! We were fighting!”

 

“Who the heck fights half-naked! I’m not a kid I know how two boys have sex!”

 

“We just got out of the shower! He was talking nasty things about _you_  and I got pissed off so I punched him in the face! Did you not see my face the day after?”

 

“I thought you and Youngho had rough sex and you fell of your bed or something,” Yuta’s voice goes quiet as he remembers the day. True, Jaehyun’s eye was a little bit bruised and his lips were cut, but he didn’t think much about it.

 

“Can you please stop calling him Youngho? It pisses me off,” Jaehyun is suddenly crowding up into his space again, his eyes burning with anger. From what Yuta doesn’t know. Yet.

 

“Why? It’s his name-“

 

“It sounds too intimate and I don’t like it when you get intimate with other guys who are not me,” Jaehyun’s palm slides to his waist, and his other arm is above Yuta’s head, completely caging him.

 

But Yuta is still confused.

 

“Why don’t you like it?”

 

Jaehyun’s eyes turn soft again and he needs to stop giving Yuta those looks.

 

“Because,” Jaehyun leans down and presses his forehead against his, “I’m in love with you. Have always been in love with you since you bumped into me in the cafeteria and spilled hot tea all over my shirt. Do you know how jealous my teammates are because there’s this one pretty guy from my literature class who waits for me after practice with a bottle of pocari and a cold towel?” Their noses are touching and it’s too private and too intimate for Yuta who has been single his entire life.

 

“So I’m in love with you and I know you feel something for me too,” Jaehyun says confidently, “and I’m not really good at sharing.”

 

“How can you be so sure?”

 

“You’re pulling me closer,” Jaehyun smirks when he sees Yuta’s cheeks redden at the accusation.

 

“So Nakamoto Yuta. Would you give me the honor of being my boyfriend?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Where the hell-“

 

“Listen up Taeyong cause I’m only going to say this once,” Jaehyun pants, one of his hands moving to grab at Yuta’s hair, “get out of your room, go somewhere, I don’t c-care,”

 

“Who the fuck-“

 

“If you don’t mind witnessing your best friend getting fucked by me then please, stay,”  Jaehyun hangs up, throwing Yuta’s phone somewhere to the backseat before his hand grips the stirring wheel tight.

 

“Oh fuck, yes,  _baby_ , do that again,” he throws his head back, groaning as he feels the head of his dick hitting the back of Yuta’s throat. Bless him. His boyfriend doesn’t have any gag reflex.

 

The slurping sounds of his precum and Yuta’s saliva makes him go crazy with want.

 

 After making out against the wall, Jaehyun finally couldn’t take it anymore as his cock was threatening to burst against his pants so he led Yuta to his car, not forgetting to throw a smug grin to Johnny. Turns out his new boyfriend is a little minx because ten minutes into the ride he palmed Jaehyun’s clothed crotch, almost making the latter slam down on the brakes out of shock.

 

And now here they are, still a few kilometers from Yuta’s dorm, with said boy bobbing his head up and down, taking all of Jaehyun’s cock like it’s rightfully his. Which it is.

 

The windows are foggy from the heat of their breaths, and Yuta looks up at him, his eyes shining with unshed tears beneath his eyelashes and his mouth is red and puffy from the kissing, biting and fucking and Jaehyun just can’t take it anymore.

 

He lets out a stream of curses as he releases his seed inside Yuta’s mouth, shivering as he feels Yuta swallowing all of it.

 

Yuta pulls off of him and Jaehyun doesn’t waste any time as he places his hands beneath the shorter’s armpits and brings him to his lap.

 

He can taste himself on Yuta’s tongue and if that’s not the hottest thing ever he doesn’t know what would be.

 

 

 

 

 

(Later that night, as he licks his way into Yuta’s hole until the other boy is screaming and crying into his pillow, he changes his mind).  

 

**Author's Note:**

> me is back with a yujae fic-  
> oh man do i love yujae.  
> so i decided to make this two chaptered (it doesn't have much plot as usual) so please tell me what you would want to see in the next one, LIKE I NEED TO WRIT YUJAE SO BAD ahem.  
> as always, thanks a lot for taking your time reading<3  
> ps: shoutout for nakamotosama, RinRin24, and honEy D for making those yuta fics i love u guys so much. <3


End file.
